


Sins of the Father

by Susanthebeta



Series: Sins of the Father [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanthebeta/pseuds/Susanthebeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always cries after sex with Sammy.</p>
<p>Stand alone, but each story in the series makes the story-line clearer and sadder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 and jacked from my old, dusty lj account. Not really anything in the way of spoilers if you've watched one episode.

Dean squeezed a fistful of sheets and panted. He growled, “Stop! Stop pushing. God, it’s not like with a girl. Sam just - don’t push, just move, don’t go back and forth, just barely move your hips, please, Sam you can’t - ”

“Breathe. Calm down!” Sam said above Dean, his arms holding him at a distance above his brother.

Dean’s free hand punched Sam in the arm. “Don’t tell me what to do!”

Sam moved his hand from Dean’s thigh and caught the fist. He shifted his weight and pinned Dean’s arm to the bed. 

Dean immediately stiffened and struggled against his brother’s weight above him. “Let go! Stop being and asshole.”

The muscles clenching around Sam’s dick clenched even tighter, and Sam thrust hard into the sensation.

Dean yelped. He was breathing hard now and he slammed his head against the pillow in desperation.

Sam watched the vein in Dean’s temple throb. “You okay?”

“Let go!” Dean’s hand was released, and he squeezed Sam’s shoulder with it. “Don’t ever hold me down.”

“You’re holding your breath. Just breathe, okay?”

This time Dean complied and nearly hyperventilated at the sight of his brother’s dick disappeared inside his body.

Sam grabbed Dean’s face with his big hand and pressed Dean’s head back. “Look up, look up. Can you do this?”

Dean nodded, his eyes shut. “I can do this, I can do this. I want to finish. Just don’t push like that.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded his agreement. He waited for Dean’s breathing to finally slow slightly before his fingers ghosted down Dean’s body and cupped his half-hard cock.

Dean stiffened again, and his eye opened wide. “No-o,” his voice wavered. “No, I don’t want that.”

“It’ll make it eas--”

Dean trembled and batted Sam’s hand away. “No. Don’t.”

“’Kay.” Sam lifted Dean’s thigh up around his hips again. “No, no, keep your eyes up, Dean,” he said as his brother’s gaze dipped down again to the place where their bodies met.

Dean grunted and closed his eyes. His jaw clenched as Sam began thrusting gently, rocking his hips against Dean’s. 

“Okay?”

Dean nodded only just.

“You need to tell me if --”

Dean’s eyebrows raised at his brother’s audacity to talk so much during sex. “Just shut up! I’ve got this.” The stabbing in-and-out pressure from before was replaced by Sam’s enormous dick rubbing lightly up against Dean’s prostate, making the fucking slightly bearable. Each time Sam pressed, Dean felt so full, like he needed to shit, and each time Sam pulled out, it felt like Sam was taking a part of Dean away.

Sam kept a steady, unyielding rhythm, and it was taking it’s toll on Dean. His hand on Sam’s naked shoulder squeezed a little tighter, and it was harder for him to breathe. His skin itched everywhere, and his heart beat against his chest like a drum. He swallowed a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sam moved his hand once again from Dean’s thigh and cupped his face. It wiped at the sweat on Dean’s brow.

Dean jerked away from the hand. “Mmh, stop it,” Dean commanded in his deep, serious voice. A quiet whimpered escaped his throat, and his bottom lip trembled.

“Shh,” Sam tried to sooth against Dean’s ear.

Dean’s strong facade broke, and his face contorted into a silent sob.

“Shh, shh, Dad’s not here, Dean.”

“Shut up!” Dean cried, but he pulled hard at Sam’s shoulders.

Sam instantly regretted bringing up the subject of their father, but the bastard had been hanging on Dean’s mind the whole night. His name had gone unspoken like the proverbial elephant in the room.

Sam leaned in closer to Dean and held himself above his brother on his elbow, getting close, but not touching him.

Dean leaned forward and dug his brow into Sam’s collarbone, and Sam smoothed his hand down the front of Dean’s t-shirt. Dean left wet tears at Sam’s neck.

“I just - ” Dean started, but the rest of his words caught in his throat.

“I know.” Sam angled his next thrust up, and Dean bucked under him.

“Gah, shit! Don’t, don’t!” Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulders tighter.

“There’s no reason you can’t enjoy this, Dean. I want you to.” Sam reveled in the hot pants that tickled at the hairs on his bare collar and waited, once again, for Dean to let him move.

“Sammy, please, Sammy, that’s not what I want. Muh, stop being such an ass.” He shook his head. “I just can’t.

Sam struck the pillow beside Dean’s head. “Then tell me what you want for fuck’s sake!”

Dean pushed at Sam’s shoulder’s and laid back down on the bed. He pulled his knees higher around Sam’s hips and grabbed his brother’s face. “I want you to come already. It’s been like half an hour.”

“Fine.” Sam pulled hard at Dean’s knees until Dean’s ass rested high on Sam’s thighs. Dean was folded like a pretzel, and Sam’s pelvis began quick, short thrusts.

Dean growled and squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth grimaced and then frowned, leaving dimples in his cheeks. He grasped at fistfuls of the white sheets again.

Sam husked, “I’m almost . . . Turn your, ahh, head.”

Dean nodded before turning his face and taking a sharp intake of breath. “Mmm, ah, ow, ow, ow! Sammy! UH!” His fingers dug into Sam’s shoulder and a fist pounded Sam’s ribs.

“Dean, oh, Dean! Deandeandeandeandean!” Sam jerked several times inside of Dean and spilled hot spurts of semen. He breathed hard into Dean’s neck and let go of his knees. He pulled out his spent dick, and Dean winced. “Sorry, ’m sorry.” He leaned over his brother, resting his hips on Dean’s.

But Dean turned from Sam’s embraced and slipped out from under his brother and sat up.

Sam laid on his stomach and looked up at Dean’s back. He studied the knife scars and the healing scratches from the building that collapsed on top of them last week.

Dean sniffed at the wetness in his nose and pushed up from the bed on shaking arms and walked to the bathroom.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

Dean closed the bathroom door. He always cried when he was with Sam.


End file.
